Random FMA stupidity
by ElricLover244
Summary: Honestly, I have no idea what the hell is going on. It is the stupidist thing I have done...so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning. I know you are familiar with how fanfiction works. There is a friend of mine, VinxMilexa, that is part of this story. I am going to be Gizmo in this. My friend will be Vinx. To understand the point to this you must read Fullmetal Awesomeness. Enjoys!**

Vinx: Gizmo! Where the hell are my shoes? *hears door open and close* …. Did you just walk out the fucking door? *walks to the top of the stairs and sees Al* O-O Alphonse, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ed.

Al: *shrugs* I was until he dropped by a bar with a fake ID. Like it would help his size problem. Anyway, feeling the need to get away from my drunken brother, I kinda wanted to see you. *blushes* I didn't mean to barge in, but Gizmo told me earlier to just come in. She know everything I do *sweatdrop -_-''''* so, what are you up to?

Vinx: N-nothing. I was trying to find my shoes so I could go to a party for Halloween (**note: this was not written during Halloween)** *tries to find a way out of the conversation* *irks* I thought you hated me.

Al: Just because you're an over-obsessed stalker doesn't mean I can't spend time with you-

Vinx and Al: ….O-O

Al: Forget I said that… at all.

Gizmo: *runs through door, slams it, and barricades it with chair* I-I can't b-breath. *gasps for air then collapses on ground*

Vinx: *Jumps down the stairs and lands next to Gizmo*

Al: ? *mumbles* how in the hell…

Gizmo: *sighs and sits up* Ed is drunk. He did the unspeakable. *shivers*

Vinx: what?

Gizmo: He-*trembles* he kissed…he kissed…EDWARD CULLEN!*covers mouth*

Vinx:*gasps*

Al: *gasps*

Neighbor: *gasps* My cable went out! No!

Everyone: *stares*

Gizmo: I saw him walk up to the dreaded E-magigerdid-thing and KISSED him. No one would have ever expected yaoi between them. I'm so ashamed to know Ed! *sobs into towel that came out of nowhere*

Al: I KNEW HE WAS GAY! But with THAT? He must have had the whole rack of liquor. I'm scared. *shivers and cries*

Ed : *burst through door* Good *hic* morninging. What is the laundry having for Hanukkah.

Everyone: *stares*

Gizmo: Indeed.

Vinx: We want to know what happened today. With IT.

Ed: But I don't like clowns.

Al: *facepalm*

Gizmo: With E.C. you nub.

Ed: *pauses** Runs for stairs* *runs into brick wall that appeared out of nowhere then combusts into gumdrops.*

(**Vinx: Honestly. It couldn't be gummybears?) (Me: UP THE FUCK SHUT!)**

Gizmo: GUMDROPS! *Dives into gumdrops*

Roy: *bursts through door* INCHILADAS AND UNICORNS ON TACCOS ARE JUST AS GOOD WITH SKOTLES AND PROSTITUTES!

Vinx: T_T

Gizmo: *Eating gumdrops*

Al: *Walks out*

Ed: *rocking in the fettle position while mumbling over and over "not the Cullen"* *shivers and starts to sob into a porn doll's plastic boobs*

Riza: Why?

END (Noooes! But it was so awesome- Vinx: STFU YOU STUPID BITCH Me:…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning infadelions. I was told I should write another chapter so I decided to do so. I am taking the time out of my busy day of playing Sims and watching FMA to write this for you. This is just as stupid and is probably worse (I hope).**

Gizmo: *sits up in bed* *yawns and looks at clock* IT'S TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON! I WOKE UP EARLY! *jumps out of bed and stomps down stairs to kitchen* I woke up early. What in the hell did you do to me Vinx?

Vinx: I shoved seventeen cups of sugar sown your throat after me and Jiffers got drunk on that new gum. *Takes sip of coffee*

Gizmo: ….. Are you flicking serious!

Vinx: *nods head* I was talking to Ed after he got drunk. He was seeing animal crackers raping sweettarts. He scares me sometimes.

Gizmo: Last week he asked if I would show him my collection of Fruit Loops. I told him that I didn't like gay cheerios because they wanted my damn gumdrops.

Vinx: *nods head* So, how do you feel about thy younger Elrics, whatever that means. *sips coffee noisily*

Gizmo: humidumdum, not sure.

Vinx: Well, your diary said that you were in absolute love with a him and you wished he would ask you out on a date because you wanted to get to second base with him even if you didn't know what that meant but you heard it on Raising Hope and you are an idiot for loving a man who can't reach up to kiss you.

Gizmo:…GO TO HELL YOU F***ING BIT—

This program has been interrupted because our producers have told us that we are not allowed to show violence or really bad cussing. Well, screw them.

Ed: I have a feeling that the producers are bleeping out a fight scene *takes swig of Key Stone*

Al: Says the one who just got over a bar fight with an old man about his tupay.(Not how it is actually spelled)

Ed: It pisses me off when men can't help but hide their hair problems.

Al: You only say that because you think that you will lusciously gorgeous hair when you are in your seventies. What about your eighties?

Ed: What? I will always have amazingly beautifuls hair. Issues, Al, issues. How could you not know that?

Al: Sorry, insanity is not my forte-

Ed: Hey! Old man! I thought I said to get rid of that damn hair piece. You look like an idiot and a transvestite woman. I mean, look at those nipples!

Al: He's drunk. *walks past the fighting Ed and old dude* *walks into Vinx's and Gizmo's house*

Gizmo: *Lying on floor with pool of blood*

Vinx: * holding wrench* Hello Alphonse. You won't tell anyone about this, will you? *Maniacal smile*

Al: *grows wings and flies out door*

Vinx: I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU COCKY WINGED BASTARD!

End (Me:….YOU HIT ME! Vinx: Shut up and die! Me: No! *hits with handle of sharp katana*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the last one was odd, and I didn't even hit her with the blade of the katana. Vinx: I will win! Me: *hits Vinx with blade* STFU. This one is stupidity between just me and Vinx. I hope you don't hate me.**

Gizmo: I hate homework! *throws knife at wall*

Vinx: *sips coffee* Since when did we have homework?

Gizmo: We don't.

Vinx: …

Gizmo: What? You want to pick a fight with me, bitch?

Vinx: "Why so serious?" says the joker. Why so dumb, says the awesomest one in the universe.

Gizmo: *anime vein* Who you talking to? Oh, by the way, Hayley dropped by with a package of gummy bears, but I ate them.

Vinx: *anime vein* What?

Gizmo: *smiles like a maniac* I. Ate. Them.

Vinx: *stands up slowly* *attacks Gizmo*

Two hours later

Vinx: *sips coffee* I win again

Gizmo: *dead on floor*

End

**She keeps fucking winning! What is her problem? I am not just some video game character that comes back to life like Link. I die and stay dead like A sim. Roy won't die, though. DIE BITCH DIE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last one was so short. I couldn't help it. This next one is about Roy and Riza.**

Roy: Good evening, my sweet.

Riza: *Stares at Roy* What the hell do you want you pervy little pyro.

Roy: You look great in miniskirts

Riza: Are you drunk?

Roy: What the hell does that mean? *laughs like the idiot he is*

Riza: Swear to me yous aren't drunk.

Roy: I *hic* swear to fucking drunk that I ain't drunk. I mean, god. *sways* What?

Riza: Go away *starts walking away*

Roy: Wait! I have to tell you something important

Riza:*stops and turns* _is he going to confess his love?_

Roy: I,

Riza: *looking hopeful*

Roy: I,

Riza: _This is the moment I have been waiting for for years._

Roy: I, have a cock that you would LOVE.

Riza:…WTF

Roy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, what?

Riza: *facepalm*

Roy: Sparkly lights.

Riza: *looks at police sirens*

(police car stops and Vinx steps out in a uniform)

Gizmo: *runs across street flailing*

Vinx: I thought I killed you in the last chapter. *shoots Gizmo in leg*

Roy: ooooooo, red.

Riza: Roy, someone just got shot and that's all you have to say.

Roy: Red is my favoritest color because it is the color of my flames and my sexy bed sheets where I had a threesome last night. And the night before that I got twelve different girls into my bed. In month on average I have at least—

Riza: *chucks wine bottle at Roy's head* bitch! *walks away*

Roy: Wait up!

Ed: *jumps off building and onto cop car while humming own tune*

Vinx: *shoving Gizmo into car*

Ed: That hurts! I was supposed to roll off the car like a secret agent.

Al: *flies by*

Vinx: *tries to shoot at Al* I have you now!

Roy: THIS IS OUR STORY! ALL FOUR OF YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF IT!

Gizmo: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INTURRUPTED THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH YOUR TALK OF PROSTITUTES AND THE NEIGHBOR BLABBING ABOUT HIS DAMN CABLE SO WHO ARE YOU TO TALK!

Roy:…sorRY!

End

**Omg! I came back to life! That shows you VinxMilexa! And what was with Roy and whatever the hell he was talking about. Whoever wrote this is an idiot. D" iamanidiot!**


End file.
